TaeZan
by Jun Se Jung
Summary: tentang TaeHyung si manusia rimba yang bertemu dengan SeokJin / TaeJin / VJin
1. Chapter 1

**Tae Zan**

-1-

—◌—

A fanFic By : Jun Se Jung

Cast :

−Kim Tae Hyung (V) [BTS]

−Kim Seok Jin [BTS]

Start making : 01.04.14

—◌—

**This fanfic is by me, mine****.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, KARANGAN GAJE oleh sang penulis**

Malam ini hujan datang lagi, hujan besar. Membasahi semua yang ada dipulau itu. Cahaya petir datang dengan kilatannya yang terang kemudian hilang dalam sekejap dan muncul lagi dengan kilatan dan suara yang menggelegar lebih besar. Sangat menakutkan, karena malam ini gelapnya lebih pekat.

TaeHyung. Ia benci dengan cuaca buruk, karena ia takut. Takut dengan petir yang menggelegar, hujan lebat, dan apalagi tak ada cahaya sedikitpun disini, penerangan hanya berasal dari petir yang menyambar, dan itu malah terlihat menakutkan. Seperti menghidup lalu mematikan lampu.

Ia sedang berteduh dibawah pohon besar di tengah-tengah hutan, duduk bersandar disana dengan menekuk kedua lututnya yang ia peluk, merasa dingin karena hujan kali ini disertai angin, angin yang cukup kencang.

Ia menggerutu, menyumpahi monyet yang merebut pisang hasil tangkapannya susah payah dengan memberikan kutukan pada monyet itu agar tersedak kunyahan pisang dan tewas. Ceritanya tadi, ditengah malam ia merasa lapar lalu ia berinisiatif ke tengah hutan menuju pohon pisang untuk mengunduh beberapa pisang. Benar saja, saat ia bahagia telah medapatkannya dengan memanjat pohonnya yang cukup tinggi, ada yang menyahut semua enam pisang ditangannya.

Dengan ekspresi kaget TaeHyung melihat siapa tersangkanya, seekor monyet kecil telah membawa pisang enak itu, dasar monyet malas, maling!. Akh ia menggeram marah, tak terima dan kesal atas itu, TaeHyung mengejar maling itu namun ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan kesit monyet kecil, entah karena monyet itu sering copet atau larinya memang sekencang itu.

Kalau saja ia tak lapar dan pisang dipohon itu tidak habis, ia tak akan melakukan ini. Namun karena ini demi perutnya, ia harus menangkap monyet menyebalkan itu. Dengan semangat yang ia dapatkan dari rasa amarahnya akhirnya ia menangkap monyet itu saat hendak kabur memanjat pohon pinus.

"pisang..! ng!" TaeHyung mencoba merebutnya dari tangan monyet. Terlihat konyol ia memperebutkan pisang dari hewan kecil, tapi kekuatan monyet itu tak sekecil ukurannya. Yah.. demi memepertahankan hidup memang seperti ini.

Monyet itu menggertakan gigi, menggeram tak terima karena pisangnya hampir terkuasai TaeHyung, karena ya memang kekuatan TaeHyung lebih besar dari makhluk kecil ini.

Perebutan panas masih berlangsung, dengan TaeHyung yang akan memenangkannya. Merasa marah dan akan kalah, sebelum pergi monyet itu meninggalkan jejak diwajah TaeHyung dengan meludahinya tepat dipipi kanannya. Penghinaan!.

Dengan muka jijik, TaeHyung mengelap ludah itu dengan daun yang ia ambil disampingnya. Dan dengan cengiran kemenangan monyet itu kembali merebut pisang dari tangan TaeHyung kemudian kabur sebelum TaeHyung memukulnya.

TaeHyung merasa sial. Ia tak mendapatkan pisangnya dan malah mendapatkan ludahan dari seekor monyet. Ini Penghinaan bagi Taehyung!.

Begitulah, karena mengejar monyet itulah ia terjebak disini, ditengah hutan dengan hujan beserta petirnya.

Ia tak bisa kembali ke rumahnya di tepi pantai, jalan terlalu gelap untuk ia lewati dan juga petir yang menggelegar membuatnya takut untuk kembali. Untuk sementara ia berada disini selagi menunggu hujan reda, walaupun ia tak tahu kapan hujan deras ini ada akhirnya.

TaeHyung memang yang sedari tadi merasa mengantuk menunggu terlalu lama, tanpa sadar ia tertidur disana, dibawah pohon yang melindunginya dari air hujan.

-%-

Bangun dari tidurnya yang semalam terlelap dibawah pohon, anak berusia belasan tahun bernama TaeHyung tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, tapi ia yakin ini sudah pagi. Burung-burung berkicau dan matahari sudah nampak walau sedikit tertutupi awan mendung.

Mendung...?! pasti hari ini akan seperti hari kemarin, hujan. TaeHyung tidak suka itu, namun dia bukanlah seorang pawang hujan, jadi sebelum hujan akan datang ia segera kembali ke tepi pantai, ingin pulang kerumahnya.

Lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah villa, bangunan yang megah berwarna putih kusam berada di atas bukit kecil yang sudah dihadapannya ini adalah miliknya. Anak yang masih bisa disebut bocah ini tinggal didalam bangunan yang cukup besar, tak peduli seberapa besarnya banguan itu, yang ia butuhkan adalah tempat beratap yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang panas dan guyuran air hujan beserta petir-petirnya.

Bukan dia yang membangun villa ini, karena tidak mungkin bocah pemakan pisang sepertinya untuk membangun susunan bata yang menjadi villa megah yang dulunya bercat putih bersih ini. Dulunya ini adalah milik keluarga TaeHyung itu sendiri.

Ia memasuki villa, diruangan depan terdapat beberapa sofa yang sudah rusak karena sofa itu sudah lama, usang dan tentu saja dirusak dengan kelakuan TaeHyung dan kawan-kawannya.

Kawan-kawan? Kawan-kawannya sedang duduk diatas sofa itu sambil menikmati pisang ditangan mereka masing-masing. Ya, lebih tepatnya disebut dengan kawanannya yang berbulu cokelat.

TaeHyung berlalu melewati mereka dan menaiki anak tangga menuju keatas. Salah satu simpanse tertua disana mengoceh menggunakan bahasa mereka kepada TaeHyung yang sudah tengah menaiki tangga. TaeHyung mengerti bahasa mereka, simpanse itu mengoceh bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan pisang tanpa menyisakan satu untuknya.

Dikamarnya, ia berbaring dikasur yang sudah tak layak dipakai lagi karena dipan dari besi itu sudah patah, busa kasurnya tak lagi empuk dan lusuh. Ia tak peduli, ia ingin tidur lagi untuk menahan rasa laparnya.

-%-

Kilatan cahaya nampak menerangi langit malam yang gelap saat itu, cahaya dari petir sebagai permulaan dari hujan besar. Kilat cahaya itu juga menerangi kamar TaeHyung lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

DUAARR

Suara petir mengkagetkan TaeHyung, ia terbangun dari tidur dan mimpinya. Ia menengok kearah jendela yang terbuka, hembusan angin beserta tetesan hujan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia beranjak akan menutup kaca jendela, namun digagalkan oleh cahaya dan suara petir yang menggelegar, takut untuk menuju kesana.

TaeHyung keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, mencari kawan-kawannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk sendirian didalam villa besar ini. Sembari menuruni tangga ia teringat akan mimpinya, didalam mimpi itu ada dua anak kecil yang bermain bersama seperti bermain kejar-kejaran, entahlah ia tak ingat lagi dan semua yang ada didalam mimpinya buram, termasuk dua anak kecil itu, tapi dia yakin seorang anak kecil lainnya yang berambut cokelat adalah dirinya yang juga berambut cokelat, yang satu lagi ia tak tahu.

Saat berada dikaki tangga, ia tak mendapati simpanse-simpanse itu berada disana. Mungkin mereka pergi kerumah mereka dihutan, meninggalkan satu kawannya disini sendirian. Akh, sudahlah TaeHyung juga sudah terbiasa dengan ini, sendiri. Dan ia juga terbiasa ditinggalkan oleh mereka yang telah mengabiskan pisang tangkapannya, ia tidak marah, kesal atau apapun. Itu sebagai balasannya untuk mereka yang mengajarinya untuk bertahan hidup, dihutan.

Ia terduduk disofa, berfikir kenapa waktu tidak berlalu dengan cepat saja agar esok cepat datang meninggalkan hari buruk ini. Tapi itu juga membuatnya takut jika besok ia menemui hari yang buruk seperti hari ini dan kemarin.

Petir kembali menyambar dari langit, cahayanya masuk melalui jendela besar di ruangan depan rumah yang tanpa sumber penerangan itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidur disofa dan berharap esok ia akan bangun dengan disambut hari yang indah, hujan dan badai yang membuatnya takut telah berlalu hilang.

-%-

Matahari muncul dari ufuk timur, cahayanya menyinari lautan disekitar pulau itu menjadi berwarna kuning cerah, pertanda pagi telah datang.

Burung-burung berkicau ramai menyambutnya, kicauan yang berisik itu menganggu tidur TaeHyung, tapi ia merasa tenang mendengarnya. Itu artinya hari ini cerah, harapannya terkabul.

Ia beranjak keluar, membuka pintu besar rumahnya untuk melihat suasana diluar. benar saja, ia tersenyum senang mendapati tak ada sedikitpun awan mendung dilangit, tapi ada yang aneh saat ia melihat kebawah sana, ditepi timur pantai. Seingatnya semalam pantai itu bersih, kosong, tak terdapat kapal berukuran sedang disana.

Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam saat melihat lebih jelas lagi ternyata terdapat dua makhluk serupa dengannya keluar dari kapal itu. Sungguh, alisnya yang mengkerut kebawah seketika naik keatas, matanya melebar melihat salah satu dari mereka membawa benda yang menakuti semua makhluk dihutan ini termasuk dirinya.

Simpanse kawanannya pernah memeritahukan dia tentang benda itu, dan mengharuskan ia berhati-hati dengan makhluk yang membawa benda semacam itu, makhluk yang disebut dengan pemburu.

TaeHyung kelagapan. Sungguh, hari ini lebih buruk dari hujan badai kemarin. Aah apakah ia harus mencari kawanannya di hutan? Tidak! Bagaimana kalau mereka juga ikut jadi sasaran pemburu itu karena dirinya. Ia memiliki naluri rimba terhadap yang lainnya.

Sementara itu dibawah sana dua makhluk yang berjenis manusia. Yang nampak lebih muda terlihat frustasi, dan yang satu lagi malah terlihat santai menikmati pemandangan yang indah dipulau itu.

"Ayolah ayah! Bisakah ayah tidak bersikap begini disaat kacau seperti ini?!" nadanya terdengar frustasi.

"Santai saja, Jin. Kita kan sedang liburan, nikmati saja. Lagipula pulau ini tidak buruk, kan?" Ayah dari anak muda itu tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lihat, ayah jaga-jaga membawa ini jika ada hewan buas disini." Lelaki berusia setengah abad itu mengacungkan tembak panjang ditangannya.

Anak muda yang telah diketahui bernama Jin itu membulatkan matanya kesal saat ayahnya mengeluarkan kata 'LIBURAN'. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengatakan itu?, mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya mereka terdampar disini karena badai semalam. Memang awalnya mereka berdua sedang berlibur dengan tujuan ayahnya yang ingin merefreshing pikiran anaknya yang mengalami gejolak emosi. Yang sesungguhnya itu adalah sifat Jin yang sedikit emosian akhir-akhir ini.

Ayahnya mengabaikan tatapan kesal Jin terhadapnya. "Kau pasti lapar, kan? Ayo berburu sesuatu disini!" Ia tersenyum mengajak anaknya.

"Tak ada yang bisa diburu disini. Selain monyet-monyet itu." Jin menunjuk beberapa monyet kecil yang berada diatas pohon pinus dibelakangnya. "Memangnya ayah mau daging monyet?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal namun terselip kejahilan disana.

"Jika kau mau aku akan menembak satu untukmu dan mari kita bakar!" Ucapan ayahnya barusan membuat Jin bergidik amit-amit membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Ia tak menyukai makanan ekstim seperti memakan daging monyet, sungguh, dedaunan masih lebih enak.

"Lebih baik aku tidak makan! Ayolah ayah! Daripada melakukan itu lebih baik kita memperbaiki kapal ini dan pulang" Desahnya tak tahan.

Lelaki tua itu melihat ke sekeliling, perlu beberapa kayu untuk menambal kerusakan. Ia bermaksud untuk menebang satu pohon, tapi monyet-monyet itu kelihatan tidak ramah. Urung. Matanya baru menagkap bangunan besar diatas bukit ditepi barat pulau.

"Hey, Jin. Aku baru tahu kalau ada rumah disini. Kita bisa kesana untuk mencari bantuan!" Jin mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya, kali ini ia setuju dengan ajakan ayahnya dan menuju kesana bersama-sama.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga dibukit menuju villa yang dihuni TaeHyung. Mereka terkagum dengan desain villa besar ini, banyak jendela besar terdapat di setiap sisi rumah, membuat rumah itu nampak terang oleh sinar matahari, namun sayang rumah ini terlihat tak terawat. Jin tak yakin jika disini ada penghuninya.

Ayahnya berkali-kali mengetuk pintu yang sudah terbuka itu, namun tak ada yang keluar menyambut mereka. Jin yang sudah lama menunggu merasa kesal, ia langsung menerobos masuk tanpa etika dimata ayahnya. "Eh! Jin kita harus menunggu tuan rumah!" Cegah ayahnya yang tak dihiraukan Jin. Ia tak peduli toh siapa yang akan menuduhnya pencuri lalu menggebukinya massa dipulau yang sepi ini.

Jin sempat takjub dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dirumah ini, begitupun dengan ayahnya yang masuk kedalam mengikuti anaknya. "Hallo! Apa ada orang disini?!" tanya Jin pada seluruh ruangan rumah itu, karena ia merasakan kedamaian yang sepi dirumah ini.

TaeHyung yang bersembunyi dilantai atas kamarnya menggigit tangannya resah, merasa khawatir dan takut karena pemburu itu masuk ke tempat tinggalnya dan mungkin akan menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang." Ucap ayahnya kemudian yang juga merasakan apa yang Jin rasakan.

"Ya sudah, kita gunakan ini saja!" Jin mengangkat meja kayu yang berada di sudut ruang tamu.

"Jangan begitu, aku akan menyebutmu pencuri." Ayahnya mencibir ke arahnya.

Jin tak menyebutnya sebagai mencuri, toh lagian meja ini tak ada yang punya.

"Kita cari saja dilantai atas, mungkin penguninya tak mendengar kita."

Jin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah berteriak keras tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya tadi. Tanpa protes ia mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju tangga.

Keadaan dilantai dua sama saja dengan dilantai satu, sunyi. Mungkin rumah ini ditinggal oleh penghuninya, sayang sekali, pikir Jin menyayangkan hal ini.

"Jin! Lihat!" Lamunan Jin buyar ketika ayahnya yang mendahuluinya berjalan disebuah kamar besar dekat tangga yang mereka lewati.

Jin menghampiri ayahnya dan melihat apa yang ayahnya lihat didalam kamar itu. Mereka menemukan penghuninya.

Ia terlihat lebih terkejut daripada ayahnya. Mata Jin melebar melihat apa yang dimaksud sang ayah dan ia menelan ludah. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang tak mengenakan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhnya sedang memojok ketakutan ditembok kamar. Oh tuhan!, tolong tutupi dia dengan sesuatu!, pikir Jin merinding.

Ayah Jin menghampiri anak itu perlahan, namun TaeHyung semakin ketakutan dan akan melemparkan meja belajar didepannya. Lelaki tua itu mengerti apa yang ditakuti TaeHyung, yaitu benda yang ada ditangannya, karena anak itu terus menatap was-was terhadap tembaknya. Ia menurunkan benda itu kelantai.

"Tenang saja, kami bukan orang jahat. Aku bahkan tidak penah menyakiti hewan apapun kecuali semut yang menggigitku." Ayah Jin menenangkan TaeHyung dengan ucapannya yang menurut Jin konyol.

"Apa kau pemilik rumah ini?" pertanyaan Jin membuat TaeHyung yang ketakutan semakin merapat ketembok. Menyebalkan, kenapa dia merasa seperti seorang penjahat sekarang. Padahal dia tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan apapun terhadapnya.

"Namamu siapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau sendirian? Jawablah, lalu Bagaimana bisa-"

"Sudahlah ayah, dia tak dapat berbicara bahasa manusia manapun. Dan dilihat dari sisi manapun ia adalah manusia rimba!." Jin menyimpulkan, melihat TaeHyung yang berpenampilan kumuh, badannya kotor dan bau lalu rambutnya yang panjang. Seperti di film yang berjudul Tarzan yang dilihatnya, ternyata makhluk tarzan itu ada, dihadapannya.

"Oya? Sepertinya begitu." Ayahnya menatap TaeHyung simpatik. Ia ingin bertanya banyak padanya, tapi orang dihadapannya sekarang tak tahu bahasa mereka.

Kruyuuuk!

Mereka semua menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari perut TaeHyung, perutnya kelaparan karena selama dua hari belum diisi apapun oleh pemiliknya.

"Eh, kau lapar?" Tanya ayah Jin, kemudian muncul ide malaikat diotaknya. "Kau mau makan apa?, aku punya beberapa makanan dikapal. Ada nasi, ramyeon, beberapa buah-buahan seperti apel, jeruk, anggur, pisang, dan—"

"Pisang" Ucap TaeHyung akhirnya, mendengar kata pisang kesukaannya terucap, ia menginginkannya.

Keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah dan anak itu terkejut karena manusia rimba yang dikiranya tak bisa berbahasa ternyata mengerti apa yang diucapkannya walau hanya satu kata. "Kau suka pisang?. Baiklah aku akan memberikannya untukmu, tapi kau harus ikut kami pulang ke Korea." sebuah senyum baik hati ayah tunjukkan ke TaeHyung.

Jin mengangga dari sekian kata ayahnya yang aneh mengatakan memakan daging monyet bakar, ini yang paling membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa; MEMBAWA MAKHLUK RIMBA YANG TAK JELAS UNTUK PULANG BERSAMA MEREKA, I... ITU ARTINYA..! Ayahnya sudah gila atau apa? Jelas sekali ia tak menyetujui tindak kemalaikatan ayahnya itu. Demi pisang!, ia sangat tidak setuju!.

Ayahnya melihat ketidaksetujuan diwajah Jin, ia mencoba membujuknya, "Ah, ayolah apa kau tidak kasihan terhadapnya, lihatlah dia..."

Jin melihat TaeHyung dipojokan yang sedang mengkorek-korek telinganya dengan kelingking, lalu mencium bau kelingkingnya yang telah digunakan lalu TaeHyung menampakkan wajah jijik terhadap perlakuannya sendiri mendapati bau telinganya. Astaga, mata Jin berkedut jijik, apa yang harus dikasihani?. Sungguh dia tak mau tinggal dengan orang seperti itu, jorok...! mengetahui dia adalah orang yang suka kebersihan.

Glek! Ayah Jin gelagapan, kenapa TaeHyung melakukan itu disaat ia sedang melumerkan hati Jin untuknya, sungguh tidak tepat. Itu malah membuat Jin semakin tidak menyukainya. "Ehh, lihat positifnya saja. Ayah berbuat baik. ah, masa kau akan tega meninggalkan bocah ini hidup sendirian disini?" Ia mencoba membujuknya lagi.

Jin merasa frustasi, dan akhirnya menyerah pada ayahnya yang sudah tua, "Terserah ayah sajalah." Yang penting ia cepat pulang kerumah dan beristirahat.

Ayah Jin nampak gembira, lalu menarik tangan TaeHyung "Ayo ikut kami, dirumah kami juga punya pisang yang banyak!"

"Apanya! Pohonnya saja tidak punya!" cetus Jin.

"Sebentar lagi akan punya karena kau yang akan menanamnya."

Apa ?! Aarghasdfghjkl ! ia akan dijadikan tukang kebun?!. Kumohoon... ia berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

"Nah, Jin, angkatlah meja kayu ini untuk kapal kita!" Dan dia juga jadi buruh angkut.

Jin menggerutu, tapi melaksanakan tugasnya. Saat mengangkat meja itu, dua lembar kertas jatuh dari kolom meja tersebut, Jin meletakkan kembali meja itu untuk mengambil apa yang jatuh. Setelah dipungut dan dilihatnya, adalah dua foto usang. Foto yang besar tergambar ada empat orang, dua orang yang merupakan seorang ayah ibu dan dengan kedua anaknya yang masih bayi dalam gendongan mereka masing-masing. Dan foto kecil satunya lagi adalah anak sekitar berusia lima tahun berambut cokelat sedang duduk dikursi mirip manusia rimba itu. Mungkinkah ini dia? Dan apa foto keluarga ini adalah keluarga manusia rimba itu?, tanya Jin pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah... tapi setelah ia melihat balik foto kecil itu terdapat tulisan nama 'TaeHyung'. Jin berfikir lagi, lalu dimana orang tuanya? Pertanyaan yang tak ia tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu nama manusia rimba itu adalah TaeHyung. Ia akan memberitahukan ini pada ayahnya nanti.

"Cepatlah, Jin!" Teriakan ayah yang cukup berada jauh didepan mendahuluinya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat meja itu, tak lupa dua lembar foto itu ia kantongi.

Jin dan ayahnya telah memperbaiki kapalnya setelah berjam-jam. Kapal telah siap untuk mereka gunakan berlayar pulang mengajak TaeHyung yang ayah Jin iming-imingi pisang dirumahnya. Dirumahnya akan bertambah satu penghuni yang ia harap tak menyebalkan seperti ayahnya. Semoga... sudah cukup bagi Jin satu orang.

TBC

Finish making : 01.05.14

V sign untuk para TaeHyung fans -o-v *Dihajar*

Saya minta pendapat readers yaah~ Apa ada yang kurang jelas?. Saya gak tahu genre apa untuk FF ini, readers yang menentukan, ok? *dasar*

Dan saya juga minta tanda jejak komentar agar saya tahu kalau yang membaca FF GJ ini bukanlah makhluk tak kasat mata :v. Monyet saja sudah tinggalin jejak(?) diwajah TaeHyung, masa kalian enggak meninggalkan jejak di bibir TaeHyung sih *gaknyambung*

Kolom komentar tersedia lebar untuk anda! Menerima lowongan komentar, saran dan kritik. Kritik pedas diterima *sedia minum*. Bash? Ke hutan saja sana! - _-v

#Kalo ngga, chapter 2 akan bersarang dikomputer(?) *ngambek*

Gams ! TaeJin akan tampil berikutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tae Zan**

-2-

—◌—

A fanFic By : Jun Se Jung

Cast :

Kim Tae Hyung (V) [BTS]

Kim Seok Jin [BTS]

—◌—

Kisah fiksi (FanFiction) hasil perbuatan GJ dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan tokoh, maupun kejadian dalam dunia nyata(?).

Malam harinya mereka telah sampai dirumah sederhana didekat dermaga pelabuhan yang dirindukan. Jin langsung menuju ke kamarnya, ia rindu kasur beserta guling-bantalnya yang nyaman. Merasa ada yang berjalan mengikutinya dibelakang, ia menoleh.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya ketus mendapati manusia rimba itu mengikutinya, apa manusia rimba itu adalah fansnya?.

TaeHyung hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang Jin katakan, yang ia tahu dari ekspresi Jin, dia sedang marah dengannya.

"Dia akan tidur denganmu." Ucap ayah kepada Jin yang kemudian melotot tajam.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Kenapa harus?" Protesnya, "Kenapa tidak tidur dikamar ayah saja?" Ia mengusulkan.

Ayahnya terlihat tak suka dengan usul itu, "Hey, kasur ayah sempit. Lagipula ayah sudah tua, punggungku saja terasa sakit saat bangun tidur!" Ayahnya juga memprotes dan mengeluh atau mungkin curhat?, "Kasurmu kan cukup luas untuk dua orang."

"Tidak mau! Badannya bau dan menyebar kemana-mana!" Ungkap Jin yang merasakan bau tidak wajar disetiap sudut ruangan, bahkan mungkin sampai langit-langit rumahnya. Ia menutup hidungnya risih.

"Kalau begitu mandikan saja dia." Suruh ayahnya enteng lalu pergi masuk kekamarnya.

Jin melongo tak percaya ayahnya menyuruh dia untuk melakukan hal yang tabu baginya. Ayolah, dia sudah cukup lelah dan bisa mengeluarkan emosinya kapan saja!.

Jin menatap orang yang tubuh bawahnya hanya ditutupi daun pisang saat mereka mau pulang tadi, dia terlihat tidak tahu apapun diketahui dari ekspresi kosongnya. Jin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, menahan amarahnya.

"Kau...bisa mandi sendiri, kan?" Tanyanya menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. "Kalau tidak, terpaksa kau harus tidur diluar, mengerti?" Tanyanya meminta kepahaman TaeHyung atas ucapannya, yang entah apakah makhluk rimba itu mengerti atau tidak. Ia tidak cukup peduli lagi dan ia beranjak ke kasurnya untuk beristirahat.

TaeHyung mengerti isyarat dari Jin yang menunjuk kearah pintu itu, tanpa ingin membuat Jin marah lagi, ia segera masuk kesana, tapi dia tak bisa membuka pintu itu, lebih tepatnya tak tahu caranya.

Ia mendorong dan menarik gagang pintu, namun tetap tak terbuka. Aneh pintu ini tak sama dengan pintu yang ada dirumahnya.

"Astaga, kau hanya perlu memutarnya seperti ini!" Jin bangkit dari kantuknya, membukakan pintu bergagang lingkaran tersebut. Suara dobrakan pintu yang dibuat TaeHyung sangat menggangunya yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur.

TaeHyung mengerti lalu masuk kedalam setelah pintunya ditutup kembali oleh Jin. Terdapat kubangan air yang biasanya orang lain selain TaeHyung sebut sebagai bak mandi. Ia berfikir mengerti dan menyimpulkan bahwa ada air berarti tadi Jin menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Jin yang merasa lega kembali berbaring kekasurnya dengan tenang, melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan TaeHyung didalam kamar mandi.

Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya beberapa menit, ia mendengarkan suara air yang tumpah. Ia terbangun dan mengerutkan alisnya, apa yang terjadi? Jin jadi curiga. Dengan langkah tergopoh ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Jin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan perasaan tercengang, lalu mendesah kesal, "Aaah...! kau..., apa yang kau lakukan? Aargh!" Ia berteriak mendapati TaeHyung mencebur kedalam bak mandinya sehingga membuat airnya tumpah sampai masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aaa!" Ia mendesah frustasi melihat semua kacau dengan banyaknya air hingga menjadi banjir. Selanjutnya ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap manusia rimba yang telah mengacaukan tidurnya yang semula tenang.

TaeHyung hanya menatap Jin dengan tampang bodohnya yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Sepertinya Jin marah padanya. Itu saja yang ia tahu, tanpa tahu apa penyebab Jin marah-marah frustasi begitu. Terlihat seperti simpanse tua yang suka mengomelinya dihutan. Itu mengingatkannya.

"Keluar." Ucapnya lemas, ia sudah cukup lelah untuk memarahi manusia hutan ini. TaeHyung tak melakukan gerakan apapun, karena dia tak megerti suruhan yang Jin ucapkan.

Jin yang baru ingat jika TaeHyung adalah manusia rimba yang tak mengerti bahasa dan berbicara, ia menarik lengan TaeHyung untuk keluar dan melemparinya handuk yang diambilnya.

TaeHyung yang tak mengerti benda bewarna pink itu hanya diam. Jin menghela pasrah, lalu mengkeringkan air yang membasahi seluruh tubuh TaeHyung. Demi apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak berfikir apapun!.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan itu sambil menutup mata, ia memberi TaeHyung kemeja miliknya, "Pakai ini." Namun lagi, TaeHyung diam tak mengerti. Jin menghela nafas pasrah, lebih berat.

Haruskah ia memakaikannya? Sepertinya harus. Jika tidak, makhluk ini akan berkeliaran dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian dan menggangu penglihatannya.

Helaan nafas pasrah (lagi), dengan terpaksa ia memakaikannya, memasukkan tangan TaeHyung untuk masuk ke lengan baju lalu mengkancingkan satu persatu kancingnya.

"Ce... celananya pakai sendiri!." Suruhnya berlagak marah untuk menutupi rasa malunya, melempar celana itu pada TaeHyung. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya? Lakukan saja sendiri, Memalukan...

Namun TaeHyung hanya memasang wajah blank (lagi) yang Jin rasa ia sudah bosan melihatnya walau SEBANYAK empat kali. Argh!.

Haruskah ia memberikan contohnya pada makhluk rimba ini? Dengan cara ia yang memperagakan memakai celana dalam? Diberi uang 10 juta won pun dia tidak mau, sungguh. Walau orang dihadapannya kini tidak tahu apapun, tetap saja dia malu dan enggan!. Memalukan bagi anak muda berimage dan berharga diri tinggi sepertinya.

Tak mau melakukan perbuatan memalukan itu, ia mencari ide dan ia menemukan boneka beruang yang terdapat diatas bantal lalu mengambilnya.

"Nah, caranya kau harus memasangnya seperti ini, mengerti?" Jin memakaikan celana dikedua kaki boneka tersebut, menunjukan caranya kepada TaeHyung lewat boneka yang menjadi alat peraga itu. Dan Jin berharap, demi celana dalam, makhluk itu harus mengerti tugasnya. Kalau tidak, ayahnya pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk memakaikan celana dalam itu pada TaeHyung.

Dan Jin harus menerima kenyataan bulat-bulat saat mendapati wajah TaeHyung yang tak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan dan lakukan.

*sensor*skip*penuh dengan jeritan hati Jin*sensor*skip*

-%-

Tiga anggota keluarga, yang mana salah satunya adalah anggota keluarga baru yang dipungut dari hutan oleh sang kepala keluarga, namun anaknya yang mengalami emosi jiwa tidak setuju dan tidak merasa senang, selalu terlihat diwajah tampannya saat melihat TaeHyung yang menyusahkan seperti bayi. Mereka telah berada disekeliling meja makan untuk makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Jin.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya ayah, Jin yang sedari tadi diam melamun menatap makanan yang sudah dihidangkan dihadapannya menoleh.

"Tidur sepuluh menit tidaklah nyenyak." Ucapnya datar, masih kesal atas jam tidurnya yang singkat. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya nampak seperti panda, ketampanannya jadi berkurang. Sebal.

Kerutan didahi ayah nampak saat ia menurunkan kedua alisnya, mempertanyakan hal itu dalam wajahnya, dan Jin tak ingin membahas persoalan itu lagi, apalagi mengingat. Hanya diam, Itulah cara dia meredam dan menyimpan emosinya daripada ia mengeluarkan emosi yang tak ingin dilihat siapapun. Lelah, tak beristirahat, membersihkan genangan air dikamar dan kamar mandi, merawat makhluk rimba itu, dan menyiapkan makanan. Kelelahan yang berpengaruh terhadap moodnya.

"Nah, kau coba makan ini, yah..." Ayah Jin memberikan sepiring kimchi dimeja hadapan TaeHyung.

TaeHyung yang memang masih kelaparan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Ayah dan anak bermarga Kim itupun melongo, tercengang kaget dan Jin jijik melihat sikap TaeHyung dalam hal makannya yang tanpa menggunakan tangan, melainkan langsung dari piringnya.

TaeHyung mengangkat piring itu dan menjilati sisanya sampai habis, rasanya lebih enak dibanding dedaunan yang ia makan dihutan.

Jin meletakan kembali sendoknya, "Aku tidak nafsu makan." Ia kehilangan hasrat kelaparannya. Nafsunya hilang akibat melihat kelakuan TaeHyung yang membuatnya jijik, _ilfeel_.

"Eh.. kau harus makan menggunakan ini." Ayah Jin memberikan lagi sepiring kimchi dan sendok yang ia berikan ke tangan TaeHyung, menyuruhnya untuk menggenggam benda kecil itu namun TaeHyung kaku, ia lupa dan tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk memegang sebuah sendok. Dihutan ia sama sekali tak pernah memakai benda itu, karna memang tidak ada. Ia hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk berburu dan memakan hasil buruan dengan tangan.

"Astaga, apa dia tidak bisa apa-apa?" Desah Jin kesal. Unek-uneknya keluar, tapi dia belum merasa puas.

"Kau harus belajar sabar menghadapi orang yang tak tahu apa-apa ini dan mengajarinya secara pelan-pelan, kau kan tahu dia adalah manusia rimba yang hidup dihutan!" Ayahnya mulai ceramah, membuat Jin tidak tahan. "Dan jangan marah-marah begitu. Apa kau mau wajahmu lebih terlihat tua dariku? Lihat saja kau selalu mengkerutkan dahimu empat kali sehari!" Jin mengingat-ingat usia ayahnya yang berusia sekitaran 50 tahun dan kerutannya ada dimana-mana. Mengerikan sekali jika kadar ketampanannya berkurang. Dan jika ia kelihatan tua daripada umurnya dan kerutan-kerutan itu timbul maka itu disebabkan oleh TaeHyung yang membuatnya mengalami gangguan stress. Memperbanyak hadirnya kerutan itu dua kali lipat dalam satu hari.

"Sudah, kau makan saja makananmu, kalau tidak mau akan kuberikan pada anak ini." Ayah mengambil piring Jin yang masih penuh dengan kimchinya namun dipertahankan Jin yang jujur saja ia sangat kelaparan.

Selesai mereka makan dengan Jin yang masih merasa _ilfeel_ dan badmood, ayahnya mulai berbicara.

"Aku tak bisa terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'anak ini'. Aku tak tahu siapa namanya. Sepertinya kita harus memberinya nama, bukan?" Ia berbicara kepada Jin, mengajukan usulnya dan mengajak Jin untuk berdiskusi, yang Jin tidak tanggapi dengan cuek karena menurutnya tak penting, sudah cukup baginya untuk memangil dengan 'manusia rimba' ataupun 'makhluk rimba'. Karna memang begitu, kan.

Ayah menerawang, mencoba memikirkan nama apa yang cocok, "Kim Seok woo, Kim Seok..." Katanya terputus saat melihat Jin mendelik, sudah diketahui ia tak setuju jika nama manusia rimba sama dengannya. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat sama dengan 'MANUSIA RIMBA'. Tidak mau!.

Ayahnya beralih menatap TaeHyung yang sedang ketahuan sedang mengkorek-korek telinganya (lagi), "Ah, namamu siapa?" Tak lupa memberikan senyum agar TaeHyung tak takut, namun tak ada sahutan dari TaeHyung yang masih dengan kegiatannya, membuat Jin bertambah jijik lagi. Untung saja sarapannya sudah habis.

"Dia, orang berwajah stress ini bernama Jin." Ayahnya mencoba jelaskan dengan menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, yang disambut Jin dengan pelototan. "Dan namaku" ia menunjuk dirinya, "Namaku Kim Jeon-ah, aku Jeon-ah." Ia menjelaskan berkali-kali dengan pelan agar TaeHyung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Dan sekarang, siapa nama mu?"

TaeHyung yang sedikit mengerti mencoba mengatakan jawabannya, "T..Tae" dengan sedikit terbata. Yang dia ingat hanyalah sepenggal nama tengahnya, yang lainnya ia lupa. Kerena ingatan saat kecil sangatlah susah untuk diingatnya sampai sekarang.

Ini pertama kalinya TaeHyung membuka mulut sejak 6 jam lalu. dan Jin benar-benar harus menutup indera penciumannya, bau mulut TaeHyung yang tak sedap sampai tercium pada dirinya yang berada setengah meter dihadapannya. Aigo, makhluk ini... ia menggerutu dalam hati, apa dia tidak menggosok giginya sewaktu mandi tadi? Ah ya dia kan tak bisa apa-apa selain makan pisang!, pikir Jin yang terkesan sadis menurutnya sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, ia meyakinkan diri kalau dirinya bukanlah orang jahat dengan kenyataan TaeHyung yang ada.

"Tae? Tae Zan?" Tanya Jin asal, tapi menurutnya itu cocok sekali, namun kemudian nama itu mengingatkannya pada selembar foto yang ia pungut dipart.1. Lalu ia mengambil foto yang ia simpan di saku celana.

"Apa namamu TaeHyung?" Tanyanya sambil melihat balik foto yang terdapat nama tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Ayah Jin mengambil selembar foto itu dari tangan Jin. "Apa ini dia?" Tanyanya melihat gambaran foto anak kecil yang mirip dengan TaeHyung.

"Aku menemukannya dikolom meja yang kita buat untuk menambal kapal.", "Dan ini juga" Jin memberikan satu foto lagi.

"Apa ini keluarganya?" Tanya ayah setelah melihat dan menyamakan foto bayi difoto kedua sama dengan foto yang kesatu.

"Sepertinya."

Ayah menunjukkan foto pertama pada TaeHyung, "Apa ini kau?" Tanyanya, tak peduli jika TaeHyung mengerti ucapannya atau tidak, ia sudah terlalu ingin tahu dan penasaran.

Yang TaeHyung lihat, anak difoto itu seperti anak berambut cokelat yang berada dalam mimpinya kemarin. tak tahu siapa, tapi ia merasa anak kecil itu mirip seperti dirinya.

Dari ekspresi TaeHyung, ayah menyimpulkan bahwa itu benar. Namanya Kim TaeHyung. Tapi ia masih tak tahu asal-usul foto keluarga ini dan kenapa TaeHyung hingga berada dihutan. Ia menunggu untuk TaeHyung bisa berbicara dan mengingatnya.

-%-

Pagi yang indah menyambut desa yang terletak didekat dermaga kecil, lautannya berwarna kuning terkena sinar matahari yang sudah tinggi.

Jin tak menyambutnya dengan senang, bangun dari tidurnya ia dikagetkan oleh seorang yang tidur telanjang tanpa mengenakkan pakaian disampingnya.

A... apa dia semalam habis berbuat tabu dengan seseorang? Tidak mungkin! memandikan tarzan itu saja dia ogah. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, menyadarkan dirinya yang masih setengah terjaga atau otaknya belum bekerja dengan benar karena pengaruh kantuknya.

Ah, ya dia lupa tentang tarzan yang kemarin malam tidur dikamarnya, tapi semalam makhluk itu lengkap mengenakan pakaiannya. Sekarang kenapa dia telanjang? Membuat Jin merasa aneh, apalagi TaeHyung tidur disampingnya.

Sedetik kemudian TaeHyung terbangun karena sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela yang membuat matanya silau.

"Mana bajumu?" Tanya Jin langsung. TaeHyung hanya diam dengan ekspresinya yang masih mengantuk, seharusnya ia mendengarkan kicauan burung dipagi hari, bukannya kicauan Jin.

Jin melihat baju itu tergeletak dibawah disamping kasur lalu mengambilnya, menyuruh TaeHyung untuk memasukkan tangannya kedalam lengan kemeja. TaeHyung yang telanjang sangat menganngu pemandangannya, bahkan mungkin pikirannya, bisa-bisa dia berpikiran hal-hal cabul, tidak! Ia tidak suka hal-hal tabu! Makanya ia harus menyuruh makhluk itu untuk mengenakan pakaiannya apapun yang terjadi.

TaeHyung memberontak saat Jin memaksa tangannya untuk mengenakan pakaian itu. Sampai batas ketahannanya, ia tidak sanggup dengan perbuatan pemaksaan Jin terhadapnya, ia tidak suka jika dipaksa melakukan hal-hal yang tak disukai. Ia hanya tahan memakai pakaian hanya 10 menit dan itu perjuangan, ia jadi tak bisa mengaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang gatal dengan bebas. Itu menyiksanya.

TaeHyung menjauhkan pakaian itu dari tubuhnya, kalau bisa jangan sampai menyentuh kulitnya, namun masih saja Jin menyodorkan pakaian itu pada TaeHyung dengan pikiran 'harus'. TaeHyung yang benar-benar tidak tahan akhirnya merebut baju itu dari Jin lalu merobeknya dan dibuang keluar jendela. Hore.

Jin menganga, ternyata makhluk itu bisa berontak juga, ya. Kemeja mahalnya lenyap sudah ditangan tarzan si makhluk rimba. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, Oke fix! ia akan mengadu, "Ayah, manusia rimbanya tidak mau pakai baju!" Sudah tidak tahan dia.

Ayah datang, memasuki pintu kamar Jin dengan ekspresi ingin memukul Jin yang telah menganggu waktu tidurnya yang kurang memuaskan. Ia akan memuaskannya dengan memukul Jin.

"Awas kau Jin!" Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya yang akan ditinjukan.

"Dia tidak mau pakai baju!" Frustasi adalah style wajahnya sekarang.

"Pokoknya kau urusi saja TaeHyung. Aku akan bekerja seharian nanti." Dan teriakan Jin telah mengacaukan istirahat untuk simpanan tenaganya nanti.

Ucapan tak bertanggung jawab macam apa itu tadi? Bukanlah dia yang mau memungut anak ini, tapi ayahnya... kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan tetangganya saja? Tapi tetangga tidak ada urusannya dengan makhluk rimba itu. Dialah, si Kim Seok Jin anak dari Kim Jeon-ah yang berhubungan, membuat hidupnya sedikit sulit untuk juga HARUS mengurus TaeHyung.

-%-

Liburan sekolah yang telah ia lewati empat hari ini malah tidak bisa merefreshing pikirannya, malah ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya stress.

Siang ini begitu membosankan, si tarzan sedang memanjat pohon depan rumah. Jin duduk disofa rumahnya sendirian, acara-acara TV yang dilihatnya sama sekali tak ada yang menarik, karena yah chanelnya cuma ada enam, dan semua itu kebanyakan acara jadul untuk orang tua yang sama sekali tak cocok untuk tuan muda Jin lihat.

Kebosanan itu membuat pikiran Jin melayang, pikirannya sudah tak berada di televisi lagi namun kepada ingatannya tentang ibunya yang telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu saat penyakit kanker merenggut nyawa beliau. Kalau saja ibunya masih ada, pasti tidak akan sepi seperti ini, dan ayahnya tidak akan sering memarahinya karena ia (yang memang pada dasarnya emosian) semakin emosian yang dikarenakan hal tersebut.

BRAK! BRAK!

Jin terperanjat kaget, sadar dari lamunan sedihnya. Dengan wajah tak terima karena pengheningan ciptanya dirusak, ia menoleh kesumber suara keras yang merusak suasana dramatisnya.

"Si...apa?!" Ia melotot kaget melihat TaeHyung ada dihadapannya dengan segala tampang bodohnya yang sedang memukul-mukul TV jadul miliknya, walaupun Jin stress mempunyai TV yang seharusnya sudah masanya ditaruh dirombengan, itu adalah TV ayahnya satu-satunya. Salah satu alat penghibur yang ia miliki dirumah ini, walaupun isinya tua-tua. Sekali lagi, itu adalah satu-satunya dan TaeHyung akan merusaknya jika ia tak menghentikan perlakuan brutal makhluk itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ya, hentikan! Atau aku akan membalasmu seperti perlakuanmu pada TV ku!" Ia menarik-narik baju TaeHyung (yang dengan segenap kekuatan&kesabaran terbatas yang Jin miliki untuk mengenakan pakaian itu pada TaeHyung tadi).

TaeHyung tak memperdulikan Jin dibelakangnya. Ia penasaran, benda ini mengeluarkan suara dan anehnya ada orang didalamnya, TaeHyung berfikir akan mengeluarkan orangtua dari dalam box yang disebut 'TV' oleh Jin. Bagaimana bisa orang tua itu masuk kesana? Tenang saja TaeHyung akan mengeluarkannya.

Ia sudah memukul-mukulnya dengan keras. Namun naas, box itu malah meledak dan mengeluarkan asap hitam yang mengotori wajahnya. Nenek itu tak terselamatkan dan mati...? seperti itu yang dipikiran TaeHyung, apa itu karena dia memukulnya?.

" #x !" Jin menjerit histeris tidak jelas mengetahui riwayat TV nya. Pulang-pulang ayahnya akan membunuh dia, ayahnya pasti akan menjudgenya dengan 'kenapa kau tidak mengurusinya?' ia yang akan disalahkan. Riwayatnya akan seperti TV itu. Jin ingin menghilang sekarang juga, atau ia ingin TaeHyung saja yang menghilang.

"Tak apa, lagipula itu adalah TV tua yang memang bisa saja dipukul sekali akan meledak, memang sudah waktunya rusak." Ucap ayahnya sepulang kerja, setelah Jin jelaskan ceritanya, akhirnya Jin bisa menghela nafas lega.

Ada alasan udang dibalik batu kenapa ayah mengampuni Jin dengan mudah, "Kau harus mengajari TaeHyung belajar berbicara, membaca dan menulis."

Nah kan, sudah Jin ketahui, tak mungkin ayahnya mengampuninya dengan mudah, pasti ada udang dibalik batu. Penderitaan Jin belum berakhir dan sepertinya ia akan lebih menderita lagi.

END

To be continue...

Finish making : 25.05.14

thanks for review :D haha gak nyangka ada yang komen, hehe saya kira ini fanfic gak ada yg baca soalnya gak ada tanda2(?) komentar...

**KimmyJV'DJ.s huaa trimakasih sudah baca+review :)... dan.. tentu saja jin itu seme'nya :D tapi ff ini bukan romance -_-v. sebenarnya saya juga bingung ini cerita akhirnya romance/nggak, soalnya saya gak buat kerangka ceritanya*malesbikinkerangka* jadi gak tau akhirnya*pletak!*lihat saja nasib ni ff nantinya(?)**

**JSBTS trimakasih sudah baca dan review :'D*terharu*ini lah chapter 2 nya... maap jika gak memuaskan -_-v sekalian saya update chapter 3 nya biar cepet update yang chapter 4... **

**sekian... terima kasih reviews nya.. :"D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Peganglah dengan benar." Jin menaruh pensil diantara sela jari telunjuk dan jempol TaeHyung lalu menggengamkan tangan kanan TaeHyung menjadi kepalan yang memegang pensil.

"Coba tulis ini." Ia memberikan selembaran tulisan hangul yang ia buat, menunjuk hangul 'A' untuk pertama yang akan dikerjakan TaeHyung.

TaeHyung diam tak mengerti dan Jin paham ekspresi itu, ia langsung memegang tangan TaeHyung untuk menuliskan garis lurus horizontal, didepannya diberi garis vertikal pendek. Jadilah hangul ᅡ.

Jin menyuruh TaeHyung menuliskan huruf hangul yang lainnya dan ia mengajari TaeHyung dengan kesabaran cukup yang ia miliki hari ini.

"Sekarang coba tulis namamu. Tulis huruf hangul 'th', 'ae', 'h', 'yeo', dan 'ng'." Jin menunjuk satu-satu hangul tersebut.

"'th' dan 'ae' disusun menjadi satu kotak. 'h', 'yeo' dan 'ng' disusun menjadi satu kotak lainnya." Jin memberikan contohnya dengan menuliskannya dikertas, menyusun huruf-huruf hangul itu menjadi 태형.

TaeHyung yang mengerti segera melakukan perintah Jin, menuliskan huruf yang Jin tunjuk. Selesai menulisnya dalam 15 menit, ia memberikan hasilnya pada Jin. Oh, Jin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari 15 menit untuk membaca tulisan yang benar-benar abstrak itu.

"Tya Hong ?" Ujarnya setelah menerjemahkan tulisan bagai cakar beruang itu. Matanya yang salah atau tulisan ini yang aneh?.

TaeHyung salah menulisnya menjadi 탸홍. Ia tak bisa membedakan hangul 'ya' dan 'ae', hanya berbeda tambahan satu garis saja pada 'ae' dan ia bingung, tak bisa menulis hangul 'yeo' malah jadi 'o'.

Jin mengusap wajahnya, sepertinya ia harus mengajari TaeHyung untuk berbicara dulu. Sejenak ia menahan emosinya dan menarik nafas dalam, mencoba bersabar lebih lama lagi. Ini akan susah dan menyusahkan entah itu bagi Jin atau si manusia rimba.

"Ucapkan 'Tae Hyung', 'T-A-E-H-Y-U-N-G, 'Tae Hyung''" Ia mencoba menjelaskan berkali-kali, memberikan contoh sebagai permulaan.

"T..Tae Hung?"

"Tae Hyung." Jin membenarkan dan mengulanginya lebih keras.

"Tea Hung." Malah parah.

"Tae Hyung." Syukurlah kesabaran Jin masih tersisa.

"Taa Hyong.", "Te Hung." TaeHyung mencoba lebih keras, namun tak mirip dengan yang Jin ucapkan.

"Tae Hyung!"

"Tu Hyaeng." Nyaris, tapi terbalik.

"Tae Hyung!" Tanda seru semakin bertambah seiring meningkatnya kekesalan Jin.

"Te Hyung?" Hilang satu huruf.

Aura panas dari kepala Jin sudah keluar, "Kau kemanakan 'A'-nya? Apa tidak dibawa dari hutan? Mengucapkan nama sendiri saja tidak bisa!" Jin kehilangan kesabarannya, meluapkan kekesalan dengan berteriak diwajah TaeHyung.

TaeHyung terperanjat kaget dan takut melihat wajah penuh emosi yang berkerut milik Jin dari jarak sedekat itu, dan ia'pun refleks berteriak, "T...Tae Hyung!"

Oh...

-%-

Akhirnya, dari dua hari ini selama dirumah. Inilah sore yang paling tenang untuk saatnya dia bersantai disofa ruang tamu setelah mengajari TaeHyung selama beberapa jam hanya untuk sebuah pengucapan nama.

Si tarzan? Tenang saja, dia sedang bermain diteras depan rumah dan ayah sedang pergi mencari ikan sebagai pekerjaannya seorang nelayan.

Jin menghirup kepulan udara dari secangkir teh melati panas yang ia buat, menghirupnya seperti bau aroma terapi setelah dia mencium bau badan dan nafas TaeHyung yang membuat pernafasannya tersendat. Melegakan sekali...

Baru saja ia meneguk tehnya untuk masuk ke tenggorokan.

"Maling!" Teriakan keras tetangga mengkagetkannya, menggagalkan air teh tersebut untuk masuk dengan benar hingga ia tersedak, terpaksa Jin mengeluarkan kembali air itu dengan menyemprotkannya dari mulut, dan jangan lupa secangkir teh panas itu terlepas dari tangannya yang refleks kaget, seluruh air yang masih panas jatuh turun ke kaki kirinya.

"Akkh! Hot! Siaaal." Jin mengumpat, mengasihani kakinya yang memerah.

Jin memutuskan keluar rumah, ia mempunyai dendam pribadi pada siapapun yang menganggu ketenangan yang baru didapatkannya dan yang baru dihancurkan karena entahlah siapakah tersangkanya, tetangga itu atau malingnya. Ia akan segera melihatnya dan membalaskan dendam.

Belum sempat Jin melihat kejadian dan tersangkanya, saat diambang pintu ia ditubruk TaeHyung yang berlari cukup keras untuk memaksa masuk kedalam rumah. Tak masalah jika hanya ditubruk, masalahnya adalah TaeHyung juga menginjak kakinya yang habis tersiram air panas. "Akh!" Tak adakah menit-menit untuk tenang dihidupnya?!.

Jin terlihat seperti ingin mengumpat habis-habisan, "Aakh, Dasar makhluk rimba. Apa kau tak lihat ada orang disini, hah?!" Jin menggerutu sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang merasakan dua sensasi luar biasa antara panas dan nyeri.

"Jangan kabur, pencuri! Kembalikan pisang-pisangku!" Seorang ibu-ibu yang merupakan tetangganya berlari dengan hentakan kaki kesal menghampiri pagar rumah Jin, berteriak-teriak didepan rumahnya sambil menatap geram kearah TaeHyung.

Otak Jin memproses kejadian ini, ia menengok curiga ke arah TaeHyung dibelakangnya. Dan Jin sudah mengetahui penyebab kejadian ini yang sungguh demi daster yang dipakai ibu-ibu itu TaeHyung membawa segebok pisang matang ditangannya, dan Jin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Makhluk ini... ia geram dan ingin sekali memukul manusia rimba pencuri pisang itu.

"Kau? Apa yang telah kau perbuat?! Kembalikan! Kembalikan pisangnya, ini bukan milikmu!" Jin menarik segebok pisang dari genggaman erat TaeHyung.

Kejadian perebutan antara TaeHyung VS monyet kecil dulu seperti terulang kembali, tapi kali ini lawannya adalah Jin si gorila pemarah. Jadi TaeHyung harus mempertahankan pisang enak ini lebih kuat, si gorila sudah mulai mengeluarkan amukkannya.

"Lepaskan, Tarzan! Atau image keluarga ini akan buruk karena ada pencuri sepertimu!" Jin menarik segebok pisang itu dengan segenap kekuatan amarahnya sampai raut wajahnya menjadi derp hingga segebok pisang itu terlepas dari tangan TaeHyung, yang sungguh TaeHyung tercengang dengan wajah derp bercampur amarah Jin yang menakutkan sehingga ia melepaskan pisang enak itu.

"Cwesonghamnida, ahjumma. Dia tidak bermaksud mencuri, dia hanya menginginkannya dengan cara yang salah." Jin memberikan segebok pisang kepada pemilik sebenarnya, lalu menunduk sebagai penyesalan dan permintaan maafnya.

"Kau harus mengawasinya! Atau aku yang akan mengawasinya." Ibu-ibu itu menatap orang yang dimaksud dengan tatapan was-was dan penuh selidik, yang TaeHyung balas dengan kebiasaannya, yaitu menunjukkan wajah blank tak tahu apapun.

Setelah berbicara sedikit pada tetangganya, Jin masuk kedalam rumah dan menatap kesal orang yang berhasil menghancurkan sore tenangnya. Seharian ini ia hanya mendapatkan ketenangan yang bahkan tak sampai sepuluh menitpun.

Jin mencoba mengerti kenapa alasan makhluk rimba itu mencuri, yah.. bagaimanapun dia ikut kesini karena alasan pisang, tapi dari kemarin ia tak mendapatkannya. Dan Jin baru ingat, ia tak menanam bibit pisang untuk anak hutan itu. Tak sepenuhnya TaeHyung yang salah, Jin tak memenuhi keinginnan TaeHyung hingga makhluk itu berbuat kriminal. Ia hanya menginginkan makanan favoritnya.

"Besok kau akan mendapatknnya, jadi jangan lakukan lagi, mengerti?"

-%-

Jin mengibaskan debu tanah yang menempel pada celana panjangnya selesai berkebun menanam bibit di halaman depan rumah. Ia melakukan ini agar TaeHyung si manusia rimba tak menggondol pisang dipohon tetangga sebelah lagi dan membuatnya malu.

Masih pukul lima sore, ayahnya belum datang, dan Jin harus mengajari TaeHyung belajar lagi. Kali ini ia akan mengajari TaeHyung untuk mengenal nama-nama hewan dan buah, agar makhluk rimba itu tidak hanya tahu pisang saja. Jin sudah cukup stress gara-gara pisang.

"Kau pasti tahu hewan ini, kan? Dia mirip sekali denganmu." Jin menunjuk gambar monyet pada poster hewan-hewan yang ia pegang.

TaeHyung tak tahu cela'an yang diucapkan Jin, yang ia tahu Jin menunjuk monyet. Tidak, ia tidak suka monyet mengingat ia pernah menjadi korban copet monyet kecil. Tapi, diposter itu terdapat gambar simpanse, simpansenya nampak seperti kawanannya dihutan. Ia menunjuk gambar itu.

Jin salah mengartikan maksud TaeHyung, "Oh, jadi kau mirip yang ini? Sama saja sih, masih sejenis." Jin meneruskan cela'an nya dengan nada bercanda. Ini jadi menyenangkan karena TaeHyung tak akan mengerti yang diucapkannya.

Kemudian TaeHyung juga melihat seekor gorila berekspresi mengamuk disana, ia menunjuk gambar itu lalu menunjuk Jin secara bergantian bermaksud menyamakan. Benar-benar mirip ketika setiap kali Jin marah dan mengkerutkan alis menurutnya.

Jin tahu maksudnya, ia disamakan dengan seekor gorila. Dan menurut Jin, sangatlah jauh berbeda seperti jarak matahari dan bumi, dia tidak terima, ternyata makhluk rimba itu bisa membalas cela'annya. Sedangkan menurut Jin, TaeHyung itu mirip dengan monyet sedekat upil dan hidung. Bagaimana tidak? Postur tubuh TaeHyung yang cendreung menunduk itu membuatnya semakin mirip.

Sepuluh hari lagi liburan sekolah Jin akan berakhir, ia harus mengajari TaeHyung sehari penuh selama sepuluh hari itu. Ia akan bebas dari bau badan dan nafas TaeHyung, dan tentu saja dia tidak stress lagi karena mengajari TaeHyung yang membuat kesabarannya habis.

-%-

Sepuluh hari itu telah habis, Jin menghabiskannya dengan menjadi guru privat TaeHyung yang tak dibayar satu rupiahpun.

Pukul lima pagi. Jin baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, dikamar ada TaeHyung yang dibantu ayah mengenakan atasan seragam.

Ia sedikit heran dengan seragam itu, "Bukankah itu seragamku? Kenapa ayah pakaikan pada manusia rimba?" tanyanya menunjuk seragam sekolahnya yang telah dipakai TaeHyung.

"Ini seragam TaeHyung sendiri, mulai hari ini dia akan berangkat sekolah denganmu." Ayah tersenyum bangga meilhat TaeHyung yang mengenakan seragam sekolah.

BLARR!

Ucapan enteng yang tiba-tiba itu bagai petir menyambar Jin. Mengejutkannya.

Wajah Jin berkerut, terutama di bagian alis, terlihat sangat tidak setuju. "Ma... maksudnya dia akan bersekolah? Disekolah yang sama denganku?" Sungguh Jin berharap ia salah maksud, namun ayahnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa?! Kenapa? Satu tambah satu saja dia tidak bisa!" Jin memprotes.

"Makanya dia harus disekolahkan untuk diajari."

"Kenapa tidak di tingkat SD saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin sekali, umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Aku menyekolahkan disekolah yang sama denganmu agar kau juga bisa membantunya." Terdengar seperti perintah.

Jin ingin menghilang saja. Ini akan menyusahkan sekali, ia pikir ia akan bebas dari tugas mengurus manusia rimba, namun kenyataan yang ayah bilang benar-benar bisa membuat Jin masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ah, ya, dan tolong potong rambutnya yang panjang ini, agar terlihat lebih rapi." Perintah lagi.

Jin menggerutu dengan mulutnya yang mengomel tanpa suara agar ayahnya tak bisa mendengar, "Kenapa selalu aku? Bikin mood hilang saja!." namun ia melaksanakan perintah yang tak bisa ditolak itu.

Jin mendudukkan TaeHyung dihadapan meja yang terdapat kaca yang besar. Ia menyisiri rambut TaeHyung yang perlu kekuatan untuk menyisir rambut yang benar-benar rengket dan kusut itu. Lalu ia mulai memotong rambut dengan model rambut yang sama dengannya.

Tangan Jin bergetar melihat kutu dikepala TaeHyung. Ia mendesah, astaga, apa dia juga tak membersihkan rambutnya?. Ia menatapnya sedikit jijik tapi ia harus meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Selesai memotong pendek rambut TaeHyung yang nyaris sebahu itu, Jin mengecat rambut TaeHyung dengan warna oranye agar warna rambut cokelat pucat TaeHyung tertutupi.

Jin melongo melihat hasil kerjaannya yang, yang... begitu berbeda. Wajah manusia rimba kini terlihat lebih jelas dan ehm... Jin berfikir anak hutan ini ternyata tampan juga, tapi aku lebih tampan tentunya, ia meralat kata-katanya sendiri dengan ucapan penuh percaya diri. Yang jujur saja Jin sebenarnya terkejut, tercengang, atau... terpesona? Akh tidak tahu. Jin tak ingin tahu kata yang tepat karena ia hanya terpesona pada wajahnya yang mempesona.

-%-

TaeHyung masuk sebagai murid kelas 12-B, sekelas dengan Jin yang Jin perkenalkan sebagai saudaranya, yang sungguh Jin tak ingin berkata seperti itu, namun karena pelotot'an dari sang ayah ia tak bisa menolak dan terpaksa.

Sambutan murid kelas 12-B benar-benar heboh, apalagi siswi-siswinya yang berteriak, "Tampan!", "Seok Jin, saudaramu handsome sekali! Kalian benar-benar dua bersaudara yang tampan.", "Keduanya sama-sama tampan! kyaa!", dll.

Jin menghela nafas lega, syukurlah sambutannya tidak buruk. Mereka semua tidak tahu jika orang tampan berambut oranye ini adalah manusia rimba yang selama ini hidup dihutan. Tentu saja Jin tidak memberitahukannya dengan banyak alasan, salah satunya dia malu, dia bukan saudara 'manusia rimba'.

Jin banyak berharap semoga makhluk rimba itu tak membuat masalah atau kekacauan disini, jika makhluk itu berbuat sesuatu hingga membuatnya malu, maka _image_ dan reputasi Jin taruhannya.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tempat duduk TaeHyung dibelakang Jin, baru saja ia duduk, ia mencolek-colek punggung Jin, namun tak dihiraukan. Karena pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran NamJoon songsaenim, guru matematika yang terkenal dengan tatapan matanya yang menakutkan hingga bisa membuat orang yang dipelototinya kebelet pipis ketakutan.

Lama Jin tak menolehkan badannya kebelakang, TaeHyung secara bergantian mencolek punggung dan menarik-narik baju seragam Jin dengan tidak sabaran, "Pisang!" pintanya, ia kelaparan belum makan pagi.

Jin mengusir telunjuk TaeHyung yang mencolek punggungnya dengan menggerakkan bahunya acuh.

"Ck, duduklah dengan benar dan diamlah!" Jin sedikit berbisik kebelakang.

"Pisang."

Songsaenim mulai membacakan soal, "Diketahui jumlah kedua akar—"

Jin mendesah, "Jika kau diam kau akan mendapatkannya!" ia juga mendelik ke arah TaeHyung yang langsung diam melihat pelototan kemarahan itu.

TaeHyung tidak sabar menerima pisang yang ada didalam tas Jin. Sebelum kesekolah Jin bilang, ia hanya boleh makan disaat jam menunjukkan pukul 10, saat istirahat. Itu artinya 2 jam lagi. Lama sekali. Ia mencolek Jin lagi dan kembali mengajukan permintaannya. "Pisang."

"—Dan hasil kali kedua akar suatu persamaan kuadrat berturut-turut adalah—" Suara songsaenim masih terdengar.

Kini TaeHyung menarik-narik seragam Jin lebih keras, "Pisang." Ia tak jera untuk mendapatkan pisangnya.

Jin sudah cukup, cukup pada batas tahannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ucapan "pisang" yang menggangu telinganya. Dan lagi, ia risih, manusia rimba itu mencolek-colekinya seperti sabun colek. Ia menggeram dan berdiri dengan kesal, "Tak bisakah kau diam, ha?!" ia berteriak cukup keras, lupa pada daratan yang kini berisi makhluk-makhluk yang menatapnya dengan melongo. Heran.

"— -1dan -6. Persamaan kuadrat tersebu... " NamJoon songsaenim menghentikan soal yang dibacakannya. Menoleh lalu melotot tajam menatap orang yang barusan berteriak. Jin bergidik seketika.

"Ada masalah apa, Kim Seok Jin?" Tanya NamJoon tenang dinada'nya, namun wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang marah. Ia beranggapan murid bernama Seok Jin itu menyuruhnya diam dengan berteriak. Meneriaki dirinya?! Ups, sepertinya Jin akan mendapatkan peti dari NamJoon.

"Bu... Bukan songsaenim. Saya tidak bermaksud—" Jin kehilangan kata-katanya saat menatap pelototan mata maut sang songsaenim. Ia menunduk kebawah, bukan karena menyesal. Melainkan ia melihat celananya dan memastikan agar dia tidak pipis dicelana tiba-tiba karena ketakutan. Yang sungguh menurut Jin mata itu benar-benar bisa menakuti hantu sekalipun.

Semua murid didalam sana diam terkaku. Ikut takut dengan suasana menakutkan yang NamJoon songsaenim hasilkan. Semua murid membatin, bagaimana bisa Jin melakukan tindakan ekstrim begitu?.

Sudah dipastikan nasib Jin terancam.

-%-

**_Bersambung_****..****...****...****...****...****.****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****..****...****...**

Awalnya saya berniat menghapus FF absurd ini, tapi ternyata ada yang komen lagi, uhuk uhuk*terharu* jadi dilanjutin next chapternya ini. Saking senengnya gak tau harus bales reviewnya apa...

See you at the last chapter (identitas tarzan akan terungkap). Kemungkinan berakhir dichapter 4. Oya, silahkan kunjungi(?) twitter acc saya at adikookie *promosi dikit*

Dan gimana ya caranya merubah **Misc Misc. Plays/Musicals** ke **Plays Screenplays** ? sudah saya coba tapi gak bisa L *maklum author pendatang baru di *.

Terakhir, Terimakasih banyak yang reviews, favorites, dan follows story *huks huks, gak nyangka T_T* yaudah deh*cerewet sekali* gamsahamnidaa~ *bow*

Finished : 08.06.14


End file.
